Yamato's Birthday : Kakayama Version
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Hari ini dia terlihat aneh. Tapi ia telah memberikanku 10 hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. Dasar... si keren yang mesum itu. Special untuk ulang tahun Yamato. Warning: rated M walau tertunda.


Kakayama version!

Warning: Rated M yang tertunda...

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me (Hatake-sama/ Hata Yamato-sama)

**Yamato's Birthday**

_**Kakayama Version**_

Yamato terbangun dari tidur lelapnya tadi malam. Tak ada yang spesial untuknya pada hari itu. Hanya hari biasa yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Yamato mulai turun dari tempat tidur dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya lalu membuka jendela rumahnya agar sinar pagi mentari dan udara segar dapat masuk melalui jendela yang ia buka. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat cerah. Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, Yamato segera menuju kamar mandinya dan mulai menyegarkan tubuhnya di bawah pancuran air dingin dari _shower_nya.

Tak lama Yamato sudah berpakaian rapi dan segera pergi meninggalkan apartemennya itu. Hari itu ia mendapat misi seorang diri sehingga ia bergegas menuju gedung hokage. Selama perjalanan, ia tak sengaja melihat Kakashi berjalan berlawanan dengan arah yang ia tempuh dengan buku kesayangannya di tangan itu. Tanpa menyapa ataupun menyadari keberadaan Yamato. Yamato sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Senpai?" panggil Yamato pelan tapi tidak di gubris sama sekali olehnya. Yamato berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya dan segera berlari menuju gedung hokage. Setidaknya Godaime tidak akan memaafkan seorang ANBU dan kini Jounin seperti dirinya untuk datang terlambat. 'Kenapa dengan senpai?' batin Yamato penuh tanya. Tetap saja ia tak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan senpai tersayangnya itu. Karena terlalu lama dan berkepanjangan memikirkan itu tanpa sadar, Yamato sudah berada tepat di depan pintu ruang Godaime. Yamato mengetuk pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam ketika Tsunade mengizinkannya.

"Yamato kau sudah datang... kali ini misi yang sederhana. Pasokan stok jenis tanaman obat yang tertera di kertas ini menipis. Kau harus mencarinya di daerah yang lembab seperti air terjun yang tertera di sini. Jarak dari Konoha ke air terjun tersebut memakan waktu 1 sampai 2 hari. Ku rasa kau bisa melakukannya," jelas Tsunade.

"Baiklah... tapi hanya aku sendiri?" tanya Yamato membuat Tsunade sedikit terkejut dan menatap Yamato. "Ah bu-bukan apa-apa..." kata Yamato lagi. Tsunade kembali melihat tumpukan kertas-kertas permohonan misi. Yamato merasa ia sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dan segera akan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Yamato," cegat Tsunade. Yamato berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Tsunade yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. "Bukankah... 3 hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunmu? Kalau memang begitu aku berpikir untuk..."

"Aku bisa melakukannya Tsunade-sama. Ini hanya misi yang mudah. Saya permisi dulu," potong Yamato lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

"Dasar... keras kepala!" gerutu Tsunade sambil melihat data Yamato.

10

Yamato melompati pohon-pohon itu dengan santainya. Jujur saja ia bahkan lupa dengan hari ulang tahunya. Karena memang untuk apa hari yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh semua orang diingat. Bahkan Yamato sendiri menganggapnya itu tidak penting. Memang benar ketika ia memasuki ANBU dan bertemu dengan Kakashi, Kakashi pernah memberikannya hadiah ketika ia berulang tahun. Walau hanya sebuah buku arsitektur itu sudah bisa membuat Yamato senang. Tapi untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya... sudah kembali seperti di mana ia tak mengenal seorang yang tahu akan tanggal 10 Agustus untuknya.

Yamato menginjak dahan demi dahan dengan sedikit berat kali ini dan berhenti sejenak. Yamato segera melompat turun ke atas tanah dan memilih untuk berjalan. Tak ada keinginan untuk segera menyelesaikan misinya dan pulang ke rumahnya. Kali ini hanya ada kesendirian di benak Yamato. Jika boleh jujur bahkan ia sendiri sudah lupa ia berumur berapa saat ini. Tak sampai 10 langkah, lagi-lagi Yamato berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang mengikutinya. Rupanya itu Kakashi yang segera berdiri di depannya.

"Ku pikir kau sudah berjalan jauh tapi baru sampai di sini," kata Kakashi.

"Senpai mengapa ke sini?" tanya Yamato dengan mimik wajah seperti orang baru melihat hantu terbang. Terkejut, shok dan sedikit datar.

"Tentu saja mengejarmu. Godaime memintaku untuk menemanimu pada misi kali ini. Nah... ayo jalan. Lebih cepat selesai jauh lebih baik 'kan? Tenzou," kata Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan Yamato yang hanya melihat punggung Kakashi.

"Yamato!" ralat Yamato kemudian mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang namun ia percepat langkahnya hingga sama dengan Kakashi. Keduanya hanya terdiam selama perjalan hingga malam hari tiba dan mereka baru sampai seperempat perjalanan. "Senpai... apa sebaiknya kita tidak berkemah dulu," kata Yamato.

"Benar juga katamu. Sebaiknya kita cari lapangan yang cukup luas untuk kau membuat rumah," kata Kakashi.

"Hah!" Kakashi hanya cuek saja dengan 1 kata tanda protes Yamato dan segera memasuki hutan. Yamato masih shok mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang sambil tak henti mengatakan kata-kata protes. "Senpai! Memangnya kenapa aku harus membuat rumah segala. Tidur di alam bebas juga sudah bagus! Senpai!" teriak Yamato di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Kau tahu bukan? Tidur di luar itu berbahaya. Terutama di hutan ini. Banyak sekali binatang buasnya. Itu sebabnya hanya sedikit orang yang datang ataupun melewati jalan itu. Mengerti'kan...?' kata Kakashi. Yamato sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kakashi dan langkahnya terhentu ketika seekor ular lewat di dekatnya. Yamato sedikit terkejut dengan mengejar Kakashi yang sudah lumayan jauh. Tak lama mereka menemukan lahan kosong yang tak terlalu besar. Kakashi segera mempersilahkan Yamato untuk beraksi kali ini.

"_Makuton!_ _Renchuka no Jutsu!_" Yamato segera membuat rumah dengan ukuran minimalis standart dan masuk ke dalamnya diikuti Kakashi yang masih saja cuek dan tinggal menikmati hasilnya saja. 'Kejam!' batin Yamato ketika ia melihat Kakashi langsung berbaring di dekat lilin untuk membaca lagi. Dengan perasaan kesal Yamato segera tidur tanpa alas sambil menghadap arah lain. Walaupun begitu entah kenapa perasaannya sangat hangat di malam yang dingin itu.

08

Yamato terbangun di tengah malam ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ruangan itu gelap sekali karena lilin yang ia pasang sudah habis dan padam. Yamato mengamati sekelilingnya dan ia tak menemukan keberadaan Kakashi di sana. Dengan sedikit panik, Yamato segera keluar dari ruangan itu menuju pintu keluar dan melihat Kakashi sedang berlutut 1 kaki mengamati sesuatu.

'Sedang apa dia?' batin Yamato. Sejenak awan yang menutupi bulan bergeser dan menampakan Kakashi yang menoleh ke arah Yamato. Yamato yang melihat itu langsung terpesona oleh rambut perak yang mengkilap dan mata Kakashi yang lembut. Spontan Yamato bersembunyi di balik pintu dengan wajah merah merona. 'Senpai... Keren!" batin Yamato tersipu-sipu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan Yamato menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi membuka pintu di belakang Yamato dan membuat Yamato berbalik menatap Kakashi.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Eh? Ti-tidak... aku-aku hanya..." Perkataan Yamato terhenti ketika tangannya di tarik ke arah semak-semak tempat tadi Kakashi berlutut lalu ia kembali berjongkok. Yamato sudah akan membuka mulut tapi Kakashi memberi tanda untuk diam dan duduk di sampingnya. Yamato mengikuti perintah Kakashi dan duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa suara, Kakashi menunjuk sesuatu di depannya. Yamato mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan Kakashi dan mulai terpesona oleh seekor musang putih yang amat langka berbulu perak. Bulunya sedikit berkilau bila terkena cahaya bulan.

"Itu adalah jenis musang yang amat langka. Tak kusangka akan menemukannya di sini. Dan juga kebetulan kau terbangun karena aku tidak tega membangunkan kohai manisku ini," kata Kakashi membuat Yamato tersipu malu kembali dengan perasaan senang. "Katanya bila ada yang melihat musang itu tepat saat bulan purnama maka harapannya akan terkabul. Aku sudah membuat permohonan. Kau juga harus," kata Kakashi lagi. Yamato hanya terseyum dan mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

'Kalau itu aku sudah... dan memang sudah terkabul. Bersama dengan senpai memang harapanku. Kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan oleh senpai ya...? Walau begitu... Senpai tetap keren!' batin Yamato seyum-seyum. Yamato sedikit terkejut ketika tangan Kakashi merangkulnya. Yamato jadi bersikap canggung dan kaku. Kakashi hanya terseyum melihat itu. Betapa malunya Yamato saat itu.

iii

"Senpai! Senpai! Kakashi-senpai!" panggil Yamato sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kakashi. "Ayolah bangun! Ini sudah siang!" kata Yamato lagi. Kakashi hanya membuka matanya sedikit kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali tidur. Kesal, Yamato mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kakashi dan berteriak keras membuat Kakashi benar-benar terbangun.

"Aduh! Kau kenapa sih! Berteriak seperti itu!" bentak Kakashi kesal. Yamato hanya membuang muka saja lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kakashi. Kakashi tak punya pilihan lain selain bangun dan pergi.

Yamato berjalan di tengah hutan tak jauh dari rumah yang sebentar lagi juga akan di ambrukan olehnya. Dan memang benar dilakukan. Untung saja Kakashi sudah keluar dari sana dan mengejar Yamato. Wajah Kakashi masih lesu dan mengantuk karena semalaman begadang. Enak untuk Yamato karena ketika itu ia ketiduran dan sudah bermimpi indah.

"Kakashi-senpai... kau tak punya disiplin sama sekali! Hari sudah siang dan kau masih terlelap. Bukankah senpai pernah mengatakan bahwa shinobi harus disiplin akan waktu dan tindakan!" kata Yamato menatap Kakashi sejenak lalu kembali menatap jalanan lurus di depannya.

'Memang benar sih...' batin Kakashi. "Sudahlah... aku sudah bangun juga kok."

"Huh!" dengus Yamato lalu melompat ke arah dahan pohon. Kakashi memegang kepalanya sebentar lalu mengejar Yamato yang sudah sedikit jauh.

"Hei... pelan-pelan sedikit!" kata Kakashi berusaha memperlambat Yamato. Yamato berhenti dan menatap Kakashi. Kakashi sudah mendarat di dahan tempat Yamato berpijak dan menatap kohainya itu. "Santai saja..." ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Terserah saja..." ucap Yamato pasrah. Kakashi terseyum lalu membuka maskernya dan juga melepas ikat kepala Yamato. Yamato hanya diam saja saat Kakashi mencium keningnya lembut. Semilir angin membuat suasana di antara kedunya sangat hening. Kakashi menarik kembali bibir dan menatap Yamato yang nampak biasa-biasa saja walau sedikit ada garis merah di antara hidunya. Untuk yang terakhir, Kakashi memakaikan kembali ikat kepala itu dan menepuk pelan kepala Yamato dan keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. 'Kakashi-senpai menciumku! Ini mimpikan? Katakan ini mimpi!'

Mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon yang rindang dan sejuk. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan. Seperti biasa Kakashi membaca buku Icha-Icha Tactisnya. Dan Yamato sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali memandangi Kakashi. Kakashi menyadarinya lalu mendekati Yamato.

"Kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku membaca buku ini terus menerus..." tebak Kakashi duduk di samping Yamato.

"Maaf... aku tidak mesum sepertimu," jawab Yamato dengan nada bercanda.

"Oh ya?" kata Kakashi meletakan tangannya di perut Yamato lalu mengelusnya ke belakang sambil mencodongkan wajahnya yang masih tertutupi masker.

"Senpai! Kau mau apa!" teriak Yamato sontak. Kakashi menarik kembali tanganya dan menatap Yamato dengan wajah merah dan mulai menjauh.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku hanya mengambil bunga di belakangmu ini! Lihat apa yang kau pikirkan?" goda Kakashi menunjukan bunga liar berwarna kuning itu. Yamato yang menyadari bahwa ia telah ditipu segera tertawa tertahan saja untuk menutupi rasa malunya itu. "Baiklah... waktu istirahat cukup." Kakashi berdiri lalu membersihkan tanah di celananya. Yamato juga ikut berdiri lalu keduanya kembali berjalan. Sedikit demi sedikit, Kakashi meraih tangan Yamato dan menggemgamnya erat. Yamatopun membalasnya walau lebih kembut dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Kakashi. Keduanya terdiam namun entah sejak kapan tawa di antara mereka mulai terdengar.

iii

Sulit di percaya oleh keduanya ketika mereka sampai di air terjun itu. Hari sudah sore dan langit mulai terlihat berwarna kemerahan membuat air terjun itu nampak cukup indah di mata mereka. Yamato mendekati aliran air terjun dengan tinggi sekitar 8 meter lalu menyentuh airnya yang terasa dingin itu.

"Senpai! Airnya dingin sekali!" kata Yamato senang. Kakashi memang mendekat tapi tidak memegang air itu melainkan menatap bebatuan-bebatuan yang ada di sekeliling air terjun itu. "Tanamanya ada di dalam air terjun," ucap Yamato lagi mengejutkan Kakashi. Yamato berdiri lalu menunjuk sebuah titik di air terjun yang terlihat lebih gelap dan ketika matahari mulai ternggelam titik itu semakin terlihat besar dan membentuk lubang di balik air terjun tersebut.

"Aku mengerti sekarang..." kata Kakashi. Yamato segera berlari lalu masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Di dalam ia mulai mencari-cari tanaman obat tersebut dan memang terletak agak dalam. Gelap dan lembab. Itulah yang dapat di katakan di dalam sana. Kakashi menunggu di luar sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Yamato telah mengambil cukup banyak dan akan segera keluar dari dalam sana namun ia tak sengaja menyentuh batuan lapuk dan gua itu mulai akan runtuh. Yamato segera berlari keluar dari dalam lubang tersebut sebelum ia terkubur hidup-hidup di dalam sana.

"Senpai!" teriak Yamato tanpa sadar sambil menutup mata. Yamato mendengar seseorang masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut dan ia merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak berlari lagi. Ketika ia membuka mata yang dilihatnya adalah Kakashi yang berhasil membawanya keluar dari dalam gua yang sudah tertutup itu dengan cara menggendongnya ala bridal style. Rambut perak Kakashi sedikit basah akibat terkena air dan itu membuatnya mejadi lelaki terkeren di seluruh dunia... menurut Yamato.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan khawatir. Wajah Yamato bersemu merah. Diturunkannya Yamato di atas tanah. Yamato segera melangkah menjauhi Kakashi dan meletakan tanaman obat yang berhasil ia bawa keluar di dalam tas yang ia bawa dengan diam lalu duduk di sampinya sambil menghela napas lega.

"Terima kasih... senpai..." ucap Yamato menatap Kakashi di depanya. Kakashi melihat bahwa pundak Yamato terluka. Kakashi mendekati Yamato dan dengan paksa membuka rompi jounin itu. Sontak saja Yamato terkejut dan memberontak walau tak di perdulikan Kakashi. Kakashi berhasil membuka pakaian atas Yamato beserta ikat kepalanya lalu menyetuh luka goresan di pundak kanan Yamato. Yamato meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf..." ucap Kakashi lalu berusaha mengobati luka itu dan memperbannya dengan perban yang ia bawa."Sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi. Yamato hanya mengangguk saja. Kakashi kembali membuka maskernya lalu melumat bibir Yamato dengan ganas. Yamato tersentak kaget namun dengan cepat ia mulai menikmatinya. Yamato membuka mulutnya agar lidah Kakashi bisa bermain di dalam mulutnya. Berpaut bersama lidahnya yang tak kalah ganas.

Keduanya berhenti untuk mengambil napas lalu Kakashi membaringkan Yamato di tanah dan kembali menciuminya. Kedua Lidah yang sangat lincah itu kembali bermain dan Yamato yang pertama mendesah dalam ciuman itu ketika Kakashi berhasil menerobos masuk kembali. Tangan Kakashi mulai menjamah-jamah nakal perut Yamato dan memilin kedua puting dada Yamato. Desahan kembali terdengar dari mulut Yamato. Kakashi menarik bibirnya lalu mulai menciumi leher Yamato. Menjilat, menggigit dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan kissmark. Tangan Kakashi kini meraba punggung Yamato dengan lidah yang masih bermain di leher itu. Yamato kembali mendesah ria.

"Se-senpai..." panggil Yamato. Kakashi tak peduli. Kini tangan itu sudah akan bermain di daerah bawah Yamato. Yamato mulai tidak terlalu senang dan spontan memukul kepala Kakashi membuat Kakashi berhenti lalu bangun dan menatap Yamato dengan kesal.

"Tenzou!" bentak Kakashi. Yamato mengambil posisi duduk lalu menatap Kakashi dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Siapa..."

"Hah?"

"Siapa bilang aku mau di _rape_ senpai di tengah hutan seperti ini! Jangan cari-cari kesempatan ya!" kata Yamato. Kakashi menatap Yamato dengan bingung.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya..." kata Kakashi lagi.

"Iya tapi... aku.. tidak mau jika di sini!" potong Yamato lagi menimbulkan seringaian nakal di bibir Kakashi.

"Berati aku boleh _mengapa-apakanmu_ saat kita pulang?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada nakal. Yamato yang mendengarnya kembali memukul pipi Kakashi hingga ia sedikit terlempat ke kiri. Yamato berdiri lalu mengambil pakaianya dan memasangnya kembali.

"_HENTAI_!" teriak Yamato kesal. Kakashi hanya menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit sakit sekarang.

Yamato duduk di aliran sungai dari air terjun itu sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar terang. Kini waktu sudah menunjukan jam 12 malam. Dan tepat saat itu tanggal 10 Agustus. Hari ulang tahunnya. Kakashi melihat itu dan timbul niat nakal di benaknya. Dengan diam, Kakashi melangkah di belakang Yamato lalu menutup kedua matanya.

"Senpai!" panggil Yamato.

"Aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untukmu," kata Kakashi. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak memberikanmu hadiah di hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab saja. Di mulai saat aku bertemu pertama kali denganmu."

"Eng... aku masuk menjadi ANBU ketika berumur 17 tahun. Berati sekitar... mungkin 10 tahun..."

"Baiklah... hadian pertama aku mengejarmu dari Konoha dan menemanimu sampai sekarang. Kedua aku menunjukanmu seekor musang yang amat langka pada malam kemarin. Ketiga aku mencium keningmu. Keempat aku menggandeng tanganmu. Kelima aku menyelamatkanmu dari reruntuhan. Keenam aku mengobati luka di pundakmu itu. Ketujuh aku hampir saja me_rape_mu." Kakashi melepaskan tangannya kemudian duduk di samping Yamato sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Lalu..." kata Yamato menunggu.

"Kedelapan saat malam aku melihat musang itu aku berharap bahwa kau akan selalu bahagia. Kesembilan aku sangat menyukaimu. Itulah pernyataan cintaku untukmu. Kesepuluh..."

"Aku suka dengan Kakashi-senpai!" potong Yamato mencium bibir Kakashi lembut. Kali ini Kakashilah yang membelakan matanya. "Dan itu hadian terindahku!" jawab Yamato lagi ketika ia selesai mencium bibir Kakashi singkat.

"Ya... kali ini aku mendapat yang terindah..." kata Kakashi lagi memeluk Yamato. 'Yamato... ini adalah hadiahku untukmu pada tahun depan... aku berharap bahwa saat itu kau bisa menjadi milikku dan bersamaku terus dan terus. Maka jangan pernah kau mengharapkan hadiah secara langsung dariku...'

_Hadiahku untuk selama-lamanya adalah hatiku yang telah kuserahkan kepadamu dan terkunci di dalam hatimu_

**FIN**

Hehehe... kakayama version selesai

Happy Birthday buat Yamato. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Maaf bila ficnya kurang mengesankan. Ini saya buat dengan batas waktu deadline yang sangat nipis (bahkan sampai begadang minta ampun).

Yamato adalah pair favorite saya. Entah kenapa dengan mimik wajah teror dan sikapnya itu membuat saya terpesona. Hahaha... lagi pula alasan terbesar saya adalah karena tanggal 10 agustus itu sih.

RnR please for Yamato


End file.
